Coffee & Commitment
by Sir01
Summary: For a while now I've been wanting to write a fanfic story, and what better than to write it about Will and Sonny... This is just a story I've been thinking about, so I decided to just go ahead and write it... I hope you like it. PD: Starts with Will, but you'll see Sonny soon, I promise :) M/M Mature content in future, future chapters.
1. 1

Calculus, I officially hate you.

That has got to be the most difficult test I've ever had. And judging by the looks of horror in the faces of most of my classmates, it would appear I'm not the only one who thinks so.

"_**Guys, all of your tests have been turned in, so you may leave the classroom. Thank you, I'll see you next class when I will be handing in your results. Have a nice day."**_– Professor Carter said before he started chatting with a few students, undoubtedly about how to get some extra credits and avoid failing the class."

"_**So, how was it?"**_ – Avery, my best friend, came up to me, obviously unmoved by the test.

"_**Brutal. That's how it was. I am totally getting an F. I barely answered three questions."**_ It may sound that I'm actually concerned about my results in this test, but actually, I like making a big thing out of nothing, just to avoid myself from getting bored.

"_**Is that right? Well, well, well, how the mighty have fallen…"**_ I wouldn't call myself a "mighty one", I won't deny that I do very well and often find myself getting perfect results, but I do have my weak spots, and apparently, Calculus is one of them.

"_**Shut up, that test is going to come back and bite my average's ass."**_ That is actually not a lie. But, well,_ whatchu gonna do 'bout it?_

"_**Oh come on, how much damage can a simple F do to an immaculate straight-A student?"**_ Ah… he 's right, but I will keep on the act.

"_**It can turn a straight-A student into a straight-B student."**_

"_**Whatever dude. All I'm saying is tha…" **_Avery hasn't got a chance to finish his sentence before the guys (Nate, Trent, Casey and Christian) interrupted him and started blabbering about how difficult the test was,"

"_**Just brutal."**_

"_**My parents are going to kill me."**_

"_**My mom's gonna freak."**_

"_**The only way I'm not failing this is if I give Mr. Carter a blowjob." **_– Christian states. Everybody knows he's not serious, he's not even gay, let along willing to exchange sexual favors for higher results. _**"But anyways, no point crying over it."**_

"_**You're right, what's done is done." **_Avery says as he gives me a look of "told ya so".

"_**Well, Will, Avery, we came over to ask you guys if you'd like to come with us and grab a cup a'coffee." **_Nate says. _**"And before you say anything, no, we do not mean grab a cup a'coffee on the school's cafeteria."**_

"_**Oh thank god, I was starting to think that you guys went nuts… I mean that coffee really, really sucks…" **_Avery, not at all wrong, says as everybody nods along. _**"But anyway, where were you thinking if not the cafeteria?"**_

"_**There's this place I went to yesterday with Hanna," **_Trent's green eyes always sparkle when he speaks about his girlfriend, or someone else speaks about her, or when he sees her, talks to her, stands next to… well, you get the picture. _**"Man, I'm telling you, never in my life have I tasted such good coffee, and the environment was so cool, enough effort put into it so that you feel welcome and comfortable, but not so much that it becomes hipster-attractive, also the attention they give you is unlike anything I've ever seen before, everybody is so cool and friendly, but it doesn't feel like they have lines to learn, it's just overall very, very cool."**_

"_**He's right about everything, but he failed to mention the fact that there's one girl behind the counter… Man, if she were any hotter the owner of the coffeehouse would of figured to have her heat up the water with which they make their coffee." **_Nate says, practically drooling.

"_**Is that right?" **_Avery says as he begins to grin at the thought of said girl. _**"Well then, let's go now. I would kill for cup a'coffee, and the sight of this girl you mention." **_As much as the whole thing sounds tempting, well, everything except the last part, not that there's something wrong with it, just that hot girls… are not really my thing, if you know what I mean. But, I have to get home and babysit my little brother and sisters. Maybe next time, though.

"_**OK, so Avery's in."**_ Trent points at him, and begins to move his finger, so he's now point at me"_** "What about you Will, you game? Before you answer, I also caught a glimpse of this guy behind the counter, and I think you wouldn't regret going, I don't know why but I gotta feeling you'd like to see him." **_Now that sounds a little more up my alley, but either way, I still have to get home to my siblings. But, I take a mental note and decide that if I ever get a craving for coffee, I'll got check this coffeehouse out, but some other day.

"_**Oh… that's very thoughtful, but I'm actually late to babysit Johnny, Sydney and Allie." **_As soon as the words leave my mouth I know that I shouldn't have said it, because the "Mock Will for being a perpetual single babysitter-fest begins." _**"Guys, come on. I promise I'll check it out some other time, but I really have to get going, OK?" **_Now that the mockery is over, and everybody nods in answer, I start packing my stuff. After the typical bro-handshakes and goodbyes I make my way out of the classroom, ready to get home and see my lovely siblings.

But as I'm already by the door I remember that I don't even know the name of this famous coffeehouse, so I turn around and say rather loudly. _**"Trent, what is the name of the coffeehouse anyway?"**_

"_**Common Grounds."**_


	2. 2

"_**Will?" **_I hear a soft voice saying my name, taking me out of my dream state and back to reality. _**"Will, I'm home."**_

"_**Mom?" **_I open my eyes, still heavy from sleep and find my mother staring at me warmly while she runs her fingers through my hair, I've never told her this, but I kinda love it when she does that, I feel relaxed and… warm.

"_**Yes honey, it's me. Listen, I don't want to wake you up, fully, but it's already 1 AM, so I don't know if you have to get back to your dorm… or if you want to spend the night here. I think you should sleep here, you know, I'm sure you're spent from a night with three very active kids."**_

"_**Thanks mom, I think I will." **_I say, realizing my voice sounds extremely low-pitched.

"_**Good. Actually, what do you say if by morning I take you to this new coffeeplace I found the other day with EJ. It's really good, and it will be my treat. Sounds good?"**_

"_**Yeah, sounds good mom..."**_ And I drift off to sleep again.

Hanging out with my mom now was definitely different to how it was four years ago, when I was 16 and going through many changes, and issues and family problems and the typical teenager stuff… oh and the fact that I had by then just realized I was gay, and didn't know how to come out to my family. Like I said, typical teenager stuff.

As it turns out, I didn't have much to worry about: my mom and dad where very cool about it, they told me that in a way they already knew and were extremely proud that I found it in me to trust them with the information; both of my grandmas were completely supportive about it, saying that never in a million years would they think differently of me because of who I am; my grandpa Roman who was, to say the least, a little bit shocked at first, came around the idea pretty quickly to the point of telling me: _"You are always gonna be my grandson Will, my strong, brave and bright grandson. I am so proud of the man you have become, and I promise I will always stand by you, no matter what. Now, young man, come give your old grandfather a hug!"_ So, yeah, coming out… one of the best decisions of my life. Not only was I finally starting to accept myself for who I was, but everything just seemed easier, I could be me around everybody and not have to pretend anymore. It goes without saying that it was a long process, but I had my friends and my family always by my side… so yeah, life is great now.

"_**This is it."**_ My mom's voice pulls me out of my retrospect and in front of a framed glass door with blinds on the other side, and a logo on the window that reads: **Common Grounds**. _**"Nice name, right?"**_

"_**Yeah, pretty clever. So, wanna go inside?"**_

My mom nods and we make our way inside.

"_**Wow, this place is so cool."**_ And I mean really, really cool, it's so inviting and cozy, the colors, the subtle décor, the chairs, the smell… oh god, the smell is just intoxicating. Everybody is smiling and that's when I see it… the guy behind the counter, a dark-haired tall young man with great looking skin and nice enough eyes… not bad, not bad at all. As I continue checking him out my mom's phone snaps me out of my eye exam.

"_**Oh shoot! I forgot I had to get to work early," **_Typical mom… I think to myself, almost smiling at how well I know my mom. _**"Will, I am so, so, sorry… if there's anything anytime I can do for you, just say it, but I really, really gotta run. I'm sorry Will…"**_

"_**That's OK mom, you got to work, it's alright. I'll just hang here and check the coffee out, OK?"**_

"_**Thank you so much Will. You are the perfect son. I'm sorry again, but enjoy the coffee. Ask for a cup of regular coffee, I promise you, you will never have a cup of better coffee in your life." **_My mom warns me as she makes her way out of the coffeehouse. I really don't find it displeasing that she left, actually, I think is a bit better, so I can check the guy behind the counter without having my mom walk up to him and make a move to see if he's straight or not. So, I decide to do exactly that before ordering a cup a'coffee. I sit within viewing distance of the counter and check the guy behind it a little more intently… he's got it going on for sure, he's got nice features, nice lips, nice body, and a very bright and nice smile he gives the costumers that walk up to the counter. But, I don't know, I just don't find myself drawn to him… sure, he's nice to look at, but… that's it. So I decided that I've seen enough and I am not really interested, so I'll just go for the coffee.

But, as I'm getting up from my seat I see this blonde, very attractive girl walking up to the guy behind the counter with almost a blush in her face, obviously she doesn't think as I do and does find this guy intimidating from his good looks. I decide to just sit back and watch what happens, because I noticed that there is a piece of paper in the girls hand… quite possibly, her phone number. Let's see what fate's got for this girl.

What I see when the girl reaches the counter is not what I had in my mind, in any of my possible scenarios with included the guy taking the girls' number; the guy saying that he's got a girlfriend, or a boyfriend… or just that's he's not interest, or that he's married… but no, instead I get to see the guy walking out of the counter and to the girl, approaching her, and then… kissing her. Well, that's that, not only do I not find him magnetic, but he's also straight, and with a girlfriend. Great fix up, Trent.

"_**Chad, I really hate being like this but if you continue leaving the counter unsupervised while you're off with Mel," **_I hear a guy's voice with a serious tone, a low but very audible voice, it almost gives me chills._** "At least give me a heads up man."**_ And the guy's voice is almost playful now, coming from the door across the counter. Obviously, he's a friend of the guy behind the counter… or Chad, is it? And his girlfriend… Mel?

"_**Sorry Sonny, but it was just for a minute, but anyway, could you come out here for a moment, I need some help with the cappuccino machine." **_The guy beh… Chad says.

"_**Sure."**_ Is all I can hear coming from the door before the most amazing sight I've ever had in my life comes out of there… wiping his hands with a piece of cloth. _**"The cappuccino machine you say?" **_Now standing in front of the door from which he came.

_Wow._


	3. 3

_Oh my god…_

That has to be the hottest guy I've ever seen in my entire life. I mean, god, he's magnificent. As I'm studying his looks I practically begin drooling.

OK, let's go from top to bottom… he's got the sexiest hair I've ever seen, and I didn't even know hair could be sexy! But somehow he's doing it. His hair looks like the hair you get when you put your hands in it and just move it in all different directions. I sometimes do that with my own hair, but it just ends up looking messy, but this guy (or Sonny, is it?)… god, I could stare at those brown locks for hours. After reluctantly moving on from his hair, I start looking at his skin… again, HOT. His skin is completely smooth and appealing. His skin complexion is a tad darker than my own, almost like the type you get when you sunbath at the beach of a Greek island. Oh god… those lips, those lips, those lips! Out of every single male, and female, person I've ever met in my life (believe me when I say that I know my fair share of the world's population – half of them are my family) I have never ever seen lips that make the word "delicious" come to mind. I just cannot stop picturing myself licking those lips, sucking on them, nipping at them… oh god, I think I'm getting a hard-on… nice, Will, nice. Let's check something else out because clearly Sonny's lips are an aphrodisiac.

Just as I'm checking his body out (hot, Hot, HOT!) He starts walking up to the counter, giving me the perfect view of his backside. And just like I imagined, Sonny's ass, like that song from Ariana Grande says: _in a scale of one to ten, he's at a hundred._ Anyway, I continue checking his, again, delicious looking little ass until he's behind the counter and turning around to face the costumers… and that's when it happens. He is looking at me! I don't even know if he realized I was checking him out intently, nor do I know if he is just looking at me on purpose or if he is just glancing casually at his customers. The thing is that when I feel his eyes on me, I feel my face catching on fire, and I know for sure, I'm blushing furiously. I am of course looking the other way, for if I were to look at him back, I would probably faint. Yeah, very manly of me, right? Fortunately for me, he only stares at me for a little while, and then I feel his eyes leave myself. So, I stop blushing and get back my breathing pace. Wonder why he was staring at me. Could he be doing the same thing I did to him? I mean, I wouldn't call myself and Adonis, or god's gift to men… but I am easy on the eyes, at least that's what I make out of randomly getting hit on by guys at school. If he was checking me out… no, I don't think so, what would a 10 like Sonny be doing checking out a 7 like me. Well, since I've been sitting here for over 10 minutes, alone, without having ordered anything, I decide that it's time for me to check the coffee out (and have an opportunity to see Sonny more closely, who is right now fixing the cappuccino machine, note to myself: do not ask for a cappuccino).

Thankfully, by the time I get close to the counter, Chad and Mel have already got out from behind the counter and are now sitting down together in the other side of the coffeehouse, so I can get my order from Sonny and Sonny only. Now that I'm in front of counter, Sonny turns around from the cappuccino machine and looks at me, directly. Two words: _THOSE EYES._

I am completely thrown off by Sonny's eyes. Any type of thought pattern or brain function has completely shut down and all I can process with my now decreased brain activity is that Sonny's got the most amazing eyes ever. Ever. For real. Fifty different shades of brown into those bright pearls that have me pebble eyed. I officially declare a mayor crush on Sonny.

"_**Hi, welcome to Common Grounds. I'm Sonny, what can I get you?"**_ Sonny says with an amazingly warm and friendly voice that, again, almost gives me chills.

"_**Ah… hi, Sonny, I would.. ah.. like a cup of black coffee, no sugar." **_I say nervously while I continue staring directly at his eyes. And call me crazy, but I feel he's looking at my eyes with almost the same intensity.

"_**Straight up black coffee, great choice, sometimes I'm baffled by people asking for overly complicated drinks," **_Sonny says with a soft grin in his face, a captivating little smile that almost makes me smile from cheek to cheek. _**"I find that the simpler, the more chance of sensing it's true essence." **_He concludes with a bigger smile that almost makes my knees wobble._** "But, everybody has its own taste, right?"**_

"_**Yeah, you're right. About everything." **_I dorkly say while he smiles and turns to fix my drink.

"_**Here."**_

"_**Thanks, how much would that be?" **_I ask as I take my wallet out.

"_**That's OK, it's on the house. Consider it a gift for appreciating the essence of things." **_He says as he casually smiles and rests his elbows on the counter.

"_**No, that wouldn't be right. I mean, thank you very much, but I'm paying."**_

"_**Well, if you insist you can put it in the tip jar." **_Sonny says as he points to a jar by the counter.

"_**Thanks again, so… this place is nice. The owner must be a genius, opening a cool and friendly coffeehouse in the middle of Horton Town Square… genius."**_

"_**Why… thank you. I thought so too, about opening a coffeehouse in Town Square, not about the owner being a genius, I mean, I do alright in the intelligence department, but I wouldn't go that far as to calling myself a genius."**_

"_**Wait… so, are you the owner?" **_Well, he doesn't look like the guy I had figured as the owner of a business, he looks very, very young.

"_**Sonny Kiriakis, and yes, I'm the owner." **_He says as he stretches his hand waiting for a handshake. _Kiriakis… _so I was right about the whole greek thing… and now that he mentions it, he does have like a greek thing going on… Greek, a greek god alright.

"_**Will Horton." **_I take his hand and as soon as I do I feel like a strong magnetic pull coming from our hands… magnetic and electric. Never happened to me before. Wonder what it means.

"_**Will Horton, as in Horton Town Square?" **_

"_**Yeah, I suppose it is. But don't worry, it's more of a bloodline thing than anything else. My family and that place currently have no standing within each other."**_

"_**Still, cool to have a place named after your bloodline." **_It's really not, trust me.

"_**Yeah, I suppose it is… so, I haven't seen you around. Do you got to Salem U?" **_

"_**Uhmm... actually no, I already have my degree."**_

"_**Really? Wow, excuse me for this but you look really young to alright have your degree."**_

"_**Yeah, I get that a lot, but I finished high school pretty fast, and education was a bit different where I went to college."**_

"_**May I ask where would that be?"**_

"_**Dubai. And before you say anything it's not like I choose to go there, my family moved there since I was a kid, so…"**_

"_**You are not a trustfund kid?" **_I say teasingly.

"_**Actually, I'm not. I told my parents I wouldn't take it when I started opening the coffeehouse. So I wouldn't take it now. Or tomorrow, for that matter." **_That actually makes him sound even better… this guy is unlike anything I've ever seen. Gorgeous, bright and with enviable principals… Please, please, please! Let him be gay! And single!

"_**Wow… Principal much. That's very cool man. Surely your girl is very lucky" **_Let's see what we get, cross your fingers.

"_**Well, I hardly think so… given that there's no girl, and in any case, it wouldn't be a girl."**_ He says with a subtle grin in his face.

"_**Oh really? Me too… I mean, it wouldn't be a girl." **_Am I being so obvious?

"_**So you're gay? I have to ask because I don't think I got what you meant."**_

"_**Yeah I am. Out since 2010." **_I begin to laugh at my attempt of a joke.

"_**Cool, so… is there a boyfriend?"**_

"_**Boyfriend? Nah… I haven't met someone I would want to call my boyfriend." **_Until now.

"_**Join the club." **_Hope the club includes the "Until now" part. _**"So, since we're in the same club and all… what do you say we go to the cinema and grab a bite?"**_

"_**Are you asking me out?" **_I ask, with a little bit of shock, since the 10 has apparently asked the 7 out.

"_**Yeah, I guess I am… so, what do you say. Tonight, you, me, movie and a bite?" **_I would really want a bite alright.

"_**Sounds good, very good." **_I say, not realizing the huge smile across my face and the subtle blush I begin to feel spread across my face.

"_**Great. Meet me here at around 7?"**_

"_**Absolutely." **_I have a date with Sonny… am I dreaming, somebody pinch me! Well, I need to make my way out of here because I really need to scream and shout at my excitement. _**"Oh, I forgot I had classes right now, I'm so sorry Sonny, I would like to stay and continue chatting but you know, some of us still don't have our degrees." **_I say while smiling.

"_**Very funny," **_he says while matching my happy smile, hopefully due to our upcoming date_** "Well, I need to get back to work as well, so… see you tonight?"**_

"_**Wouldn't miss it for the world." **_I say, grabbing the to go coffee cup he's just put my coffee in. _**"Thanks for everything."**_

"_**Anytime." **_I am hoping to turn than _Anytime_ into _Every single time. __**"See you soon Will"**_ he says as he waves at me.

"_**See you tonight Sonny." **_I say as I make my way out with a date, a smile, a cup of coffee I'm yet to try and a feeling of happiness I haven't felt in twenty years of my life.

"_**I got a feeling this is the start of something great."**_


	4. 4

I have a date with Sonny.

Wow, I have a date with the most amazing guy I've ever seen, the same one I just happen to meet a few hours ago. Is it just me or is this my luckiest day ever?

OK, probably not my luckiest ever, since I'm late for my literature class. And not only am I late for a lecture, but also for a pop quiz on Ancient Literature Professor McKenna so kindly prepared for us. Great, just great. And to top it all off, the remaining twenty minutes I've got for the test are spent fixating in the test's first section: _Greek Literature_.

"_The Iliad tells the story of the Trojan War and the quarrels between King Agamemnon and Achilles." _All I can see when reading this is a certain Greek-American coffeehouse owner wearing an armor on his chest and torso, that make them look so perfectly defined, and a Greek warrior's skirt showing off his amazingly shaped legs while he so bravely battles his enemies, making him swear and only increase the levels of oh-so-addictive testosterone coming from his body and making my mouth water… Unfortunately, I don't get to see much more due to Professor McKenna's voice, snapping me out of my daydreaming, telling the class that the test is over and requesting us to hand it in. I was hardly able to put my name on the top.

Definitely not getting an A.

But looking on the bright side, school's over for today and it's already six thirty. I get to my dorm and bath, shave, put cologne on, dress rather nicely with my best pair of jeans, my favorite shirt, which just so happens to match Sonny's eyes, and a blazer my mom gave for Christmas last year. _Looking good, Horton, looking good. _I remember as I'm leaving my place to pop a few breath mints… just in case. Ready for my date with Sonny.

I make my way towards Common Grounds, feeling anxious and a little bit nervous to see Sonny. Hope he likes the way I look (nor he finds it overdone). But every feeling of anxiety are soon cut short when I realize Sonny's not in the coffeehouse. Just some guy I don't know behind the counter, a couple of clients and a confused blonde-haired guy wondering where his date is. I look at my watch: 7 PM. Could he have forgotten? Was he serious when he asked me out? Was I wrong to believe that Sonny and me could reach something together, _be something_? All I know for sure is that my heart is somehow broken. I need to get outta here.

But as I am already trying to walk out the door, looking down in sadness, someone gets in my way.

"_**Excuse me." **_I say, trying to make my voice sound nonplused.

"_**Sure, but do you know you have eyes so beautiful it should be a crime to not show them off?"**_ I hear the man blocking the exit saying… and I look up to the actual beautiful eyes which make not showing them off a crime.

"_**Sonny!" **_I say as I feel my heart putting itself back together.

"_**I am so sorry Will, it's just that I got caught up in work, and then when I looked at the time it was already a 6 PM and I had to get to my place, and get ready for our date… it just took a little longer than I expected… do you think you could forgive me?" **_The last part sounds like he's begging… like I could stay mad at such explanation.

"_**Of course I forgive you. It's very sweet that you'd think you needed to tidy up for our date." **_I say as I smile.

"_**Yeah? And what does that mean?"**_ He says as he begins to grin.

"_**It's just that… I don't know, you struck me as the kind of person that doesn't need much effort put into himself to look completely jaw-dropping." **_As soon as I say this, Sonny's cheeks start to get this adorable little blush, oh my god, I made Sonny blush. And he looks as sexy as sexy gets with this blush.

"_**Uhmm.. Thank you… you look really nice too." **_Sonny says, and I sense a bit of nervousness in his voice, never thought I could make him nervous… nice job, Horton. _**"So, listen, do you mind waiting for a minute while I give Kaia a few instructions on how to close the shop, K?"**_

"_**Sure, go ahead. I'll be here."**_

"_**Be right back." **_And with a smile Sonny walks up to this Kaia dude. Now that Sonny is a few meters away I get the complete image of how he looks, what he was doing that made him two minutes late for our date (I had a mini breakdown out of two minutes of delay… interesting how much I wanted to see Sonny.) The thing is that he looks like a thousand dollars, he's got this dark-colored pair of jeans that hug his legs and his ass in all the perfect places and makes both of them look really, really… appealing to my little friend down there. He's got this shirt that also fits him perfectly and I notice that it's a darkish shade of light blue, very similar to the color of my eyes… wonder if he did it on purpose, or it just so happens that, like me, his favorite shirt is the color of the other's eyes. The date hasn't even begun yet and I'm already feeling like it's the best date ever.

* * *

My date with Sonny... in two words: Fucking. Perfect.

The movie, amazing. And I do not mean the picture, which to be completely honest, I hardly watched. I was too busy taking in the fact that Sonny was sitting next to me, looking like a million bucks, while his eyes are centered in the big screen in front of us, giving me the perfect opportunity to study his profile (10 out of 10). Also, from time to time we would both reach out for some popcorn, cleverly placed in the middle of us by me, and we would graze the other's hand, producing a certain electricity that I believe both of us felt, for when we would feel it, we both stare into the other's eyes and blush lightly. Then, we went to grab a bite to the Brady Pub where we both ordered a turkey sandwich and shared an order of French fries, again from time to time feeling the electricity produced by the graze of the other's hand. When we finished our food, I was prepared to take the check, but Sonny stopped me.

"_**No way you're paying. I asked you out, so I'm paying." **_Sonny said as he put a couple of bills on the table.

"_**Are you saying that if I were to ask you out, I would be pay?"**_

"_**Yeah, you can look at it that way, but first you need to ask me out." **_At that point we're both smiling.

"_**I will think about it, what do you think if I give you my answer tomorrow, around, say 7?" **_I am trying my hardest to sound flirtatious but also convey the fact that I'm dying to see him again – and he's standing right in front of me!

"_**Sounds like a date… or not, depends on what you tell me tomorrow."**_ He says with the most adorable grin and little smile on his face. This guy is starting to make me feel like a teenager in a crush.

We get up and leave the Pub. Sonny walks me to my dorm room as we continue talking, god, this guy is so interesting, he's travelled all around the world, comes from a more than privileged family and already has two business degrees – and he didn't even mention any of those pick up information, instead he listened and listened to everything I had to say. (Yes, I got all the info on him from his Facebook page, sue me for looking him up, and friending him, of course). The walk with Sonny was just as good as the date itself… but I don't know why I felt like something was missing, something that didn't let it be perfect.

"_**Will?"**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**Do you mind if we hold hands?"**_

"_**That's it." **_I say a little under my breath.

"_**What was that?"**_

"_**That was an "absolutely"." **_And he holds my hand with his own as we continue walking. Now it's perfect.

"_**Thank you so much for everything, that was without a doubt the best date I've ever been on." **_I say as we stand in front of my door, looking directly at him, still holding his stretched out hand.

"_**Really? What a coincidence, I was just about to tell you the same thing, because it's true Will, that was definitely the best date I've ever had. I can't wait to see you tomorrow and find out if you're going to ask me out or not." **_He says letting go of my hand and heavily smiling at the last part.

"_**Me too. Spoiler alert: Looking forward to next date." **_I say while I wiggle my eyebrows, he grins at that… my eyebrow wiggle, always works.

"_**Well, thanks again. It was great." **_Sonny says as he comes up and places a soft, warm, tender peck on my cheek. _**"Night Will."**_

A little flabbergasted by his simple but knockout kiss in my cheek, I attempt to mumble _**"Night Sonny." **_He smiles at the obvious effect his kiss had on me and left.

With that, I enter my dorm room and jump into bed, exhausted by the events of the day, while softly running my hand over the place Sonny kissed me.

Wherever he is I really hope Sonny is having sweet dreams. I know I will.

**I would like to thank everyone who's taking the time to read my story and ask you to please leave your opinion or suggestion. Thanks.**


	5. 5

_My heart is beating so damn fast right now, and I've never felt better in my life._

"_**Will, are you sure?" **__Sonny says while looking directly into my eyes, with such a powerful, passionate but yet amazingly loving gaze that almost makes me climax, right here, right now._

"_**Yes Sonny. I'm sure." **__I say while a wide grin spreads across my face._

_After I reassure Sonny that this is what I want, what I need, he starts to unbutton my shirt, his eyes never leaving mine. I am so overwhelmed by his stare, so caught up in his eyes, and the feeling of his strong hands letting, one by one and painfully slowly, each of the buttons of my shirt open. After he, finally, finishes unbuttoning my shirt, while still staring deep into my eyes, I feel his smooth finger tips running through my collarbone, pushing my shirt through my shoulders and letting it drop to the floor._

_Standing shirtless in front of Sonny, staring into his beautiful eyes, while he gazes extremely warmly into mine, is beyond everything I've ever felt before. I feel so exposed, but at the same time so protected, cared for, loved. I think that it is in the precise moment in which I finally understand what it is like to be loved. To be loved by the most wonderful man in the world, the sweetest and most affectionate guy, my friend, my boyfriend, my partner, my Sonny. _

_I just need to make sure he knows it before we go any further._

"_**Sonny?"**_

"_**Yeah Will?" **__He says while he continues staring deeply into my eyes._

"_**I just wanted to tell you that… I-uhmm, I…" **__I don't know what to say to him that will make him feel the same way I feel._

"_**You what Will? Please tell me if you're not sure about this, we can sto…"**_

"_**NO. It's not that. Not that at all. I want this so bad… but before we do it, I just… I just need you to know…" **__Again, the words are caught in my throat. I begin to feel nervous about him not feeling the same way I do. I don't want to scare him off. I don't think I could handle losing him because of this…_

"_**You need me to know what? Please Will, you can tell me anything. I promise you that whatever it is you need me to know, I want to hear." **__He says with so much affection and… and love in his eyes that I feel like I could do anything. Anything. Especially, telling Sonny that I love him. Because I do, I love him. I love him so much._

"_**I just need you to know… that I love you. I love you Sonny."**__ I finally say, and I feel my hands begin to shake. Nervous about what Sonny is going to say at what I just told him. However, before he says anything I feel him hold my hands together, stopping them from shaking and lifting them up to his lips. He kisses the backs of both of my hands._

"_**It's good to hear that. Because I love you too Will. I love you so much."**__ As soon as those words leave his beautiful mouth I feel euphoric. I feel so damn powerful and complete. I just need to show Sonny that what I am saying is true. I need to show him how much I love him. And for that I will use something no one has ever been deserving of, my body. _

"_**I'm ready Sonny. I want to show you how much I love you."**_

_And with that being said I lean in to kiss him, a kiss I can almost taste right now. A kiss that will hold our promise of love, the act of love we're about to have, and surely, one in a long line of passionate kisses we'll share together._

A kiss… _so close… his lips so near… a kiss…_

**Don't listen to a word I say. Hey!**

**The screams all sound the same. Hey!**

**Though the truth may vary this**

**Ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**

I wake up confused by the loud sound of my phone's ringtone.

"_**What the fuck?"**_ I start rubbing the sleep off my eyes. Looks like it was all a dream, the best dream I've ever had at that, but a dream nonetheless. _Fuck._

Disappointed at the fact that all that happened was just a dream I begin to think about our date last night. It really was the best date I've ever had. And apparently my subconscious agrees, for it is already thinking about our first time, and our love confessions. Knew I was gonna have sweet dreams.

I really need to send Sonny a sign, making sure he knows that I am thinking of him. Even though we've only been on one date, and I still don't know much about him. But I don't care. I need to show him that I'm beyond interested in him.

However, as I'm leaning towards my phone to send him an inbox, I notice that he sent me one. Two minutes ago. Could it be just a coincidence? My heart is beating a little faster as I click on the notification and begin reading his message.

"**Will, hope I'm not waking you up. But I just needed to let you know that I can't stop thinking about our date last night and I know that it may sound a little weird, but I just couldn't keep myself from talking to you, or texting you. I just need you to know that you're in my mind. And I can't wait to see you tonight in our date… I mean our encounter that will serve you to tell me if you're interested in another date with me. Yours, Sonny."**

With every word I read I feel my smile getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger till my cheeks hurt. But I don't care. I just keep reading his message, over and over again. Especially the last part: "Yours, Sonny". I know it is a formality, but still. The thought of it meaning that Sonny is mine is just too much to handle. I swear to god that I will make that part come true. I will make Sonny mine, because I feel like I'm already his.

I decide to reply his message, just to make sure he knows I'm thinking of him as well.

"**Sonny, don't worry, you didn't wake me up. I was already up, thinking about our date as well. You see, it doesn't sound weird at all, because I feel the same way as you. I also need you to know that you're in my mind as well. And yes, I'm looking forward to our date (yes, date.) tonight. I can hardly wait to see you too. Yours, Will."**

Hopefully, he'll get the same impression from the last part as I did. Now, I just need to get outta bed, get cracking on my philosophy paper and go to my dad's for lunch. And afterwards, my date with Sonny. I can already feel this is going to be a beautiful day.

* * *

I really need to stop doing that.

Every time I say something like _"my lucky day" _or_ "it's going to be a beautiful day"_ it really isn't. Not only did my laptop powered out, without me saving my work, but also my dad cancelled on me. Unbelievable. Never has he done that to me before, but he chooses to do it today. So I end up just having lunch with a couple of friends at the Brady Pub. Nothing special… at least not as much as my second date with Sonny will surely be.

* * *

6.30 PM. Screw it. I'm anxious, so I'll get there early. Besides, I asked Sonny out, so it doesn't really matter when I get there, since I'm supposed to pick him up. I make my way to Common Grounds, it's Saturday so it's obviously closing by now, which explains why the lights are down. Hope Sonny's still inside. I decide to make sure he is, so I look through the window with the blinds half-shut. I see Sonny alright, but I also see a tall, lean, brown-haired dude, talking to him, standing in front of him, closely, a little too closely for my liking.

"_**Are you kidding me right now?"**_ I hear the brown-haired dude telling Sonny, a little too loudly.

"_**No, Brian, I'm not kidding. I told you from the beginning that I wasn't interested."**_

"_**Yeah, you did. Because you weren't looking for a relationship! And now you're telling me that you're going on a date with some random dude?! Are you fucking kidding me?!"**_ That's it. I am not going to stand here and watch as this jackass screams at my… my uhmm… at Sonny!

"_**Is there a problem here?" **_I say as I push the door and make my way inside the coffeehouse.

"_**Mind your business, blondie. And get lost, this has nothing to do with you." **_

"_**Actually it has everything to do with me, since I'm the "some random dude" Sonny is going on a date with. So I suggest you get lost before I do a number on your pretty little face." **_I say with my low, raspy serious voice I sometimes use because people tell me it's intimidating, and yes, some say it sounds sexy. But right now I'm going for intimidating.

"_**Oh really, you and what army, blondie? The Britney Spears fanclub?" **_He says with a taunting smile I am already envisioning myself turning upside down.

"_**That's it Brian! Get the hell outta here, I mean it! Out! I'm done talking to you!" **_Sonny says, holding me back as I was already preparing my right hook, aiming at his wise-ass smile and hoping to snap a few teeth.

"_**Fine. I'll leave you to this loser, but just know that when blondie here craps out, you'll realize the stupid mistake you've just made." **_And with those pathetic words, this Brian-ass leaves. Fucker.

"_**Asshole." **_I say as I look at the now closed-door he left behind as he exited.

"_**I'm so sorry about that Will. He is… was, just a friend I met a few weeks ago."**_ He says apologetically… for what, I don't know.

"_**Don't worry about it, there will always be jerks that put down the male gender. And everybody's bound to have one of them as a friend."**_

"_**Yeah well, not anymore. At least not that one." **_He says as he smiles at me with a sweet tender smile that almost makes me sigh.

"_**Obviously he was holding a torch for you."**_

"_**Yeah well… I told him since the first time he made a move on me that I wasn't interested, I don't know why… but he always struck me as the one night stand type… which, by the way, has nothing to do with me."**_

"_**Good to know." **_I knew that about him since the first time I layed eyes on him. Don't know how, but I just knew. _**"Besides, I can see where his frustration comes from… getting turned down by you, and then finding out that someone else is… it would make me pretty pissed off too." **_

"_**Really? Well… we won't have to worry about that. I would never ever even think about shutting you down. I don't think I'm even physically capable of doing that." **_He's now standing right in front of me, looking into my eyes, like in my dream. And somehow, it's even better than how I dreamed it would be.

"_**Thanks… me neither, just so you know." **_ I say as I feel the powerful blush in my cheeks and I begin to feel nervous, and I think he sees it, because he takes a step backwards, grabs his coat and looks at me again.

"_**Ready to go?"**_

"_**Sure."**_

"_**Where are you taking me, anyway?"**_

"_**Does it really matter?" **_With that said, I grab his hand and we intertwine our fingers. I smile at him, and I see him blush. _**"I'm kidding, there's this town fare outside of Salem. How's that sound?"**_

"_**Sounds amazing. But as long as I'm there with you, anything sounds amazing." **_He says with a captivating smile.

"_**I feel the same way, Sonny."**_ And I smile back at him, nodding inside because I feel exactly the same way.

_I certainly feel the same way._


	6. 6

I want to pass out. I want to pass out. I want to pass out.

"_**Will, you can squeeze my hand if you'd like." **_Sonny says looking down, as if he were the one who was scared shitless.

"_**That's OK Sonny. I- I'm fine." **_I try to sound as put together as I possibly can, but it's hard when you're as afraid of heights as I am and you find yourself at the top of Ferris wheel. If it weren't for Sonny standing next to me, I'd have a panic attack.

"_**Then… do you mind if I squeeze yours? I'm somewhat afraid of heights…" **_The moment he says this I feel myself go numb… Sonny's also afraid of heights… and he wants to hold and squeeze my hand. I will be the one he holds on while he's afraid, _while we're afraid._

But then it hits me…

"_**You're afraid of height Sonny? But you were the one who suggested we got in the Ferris wheel."**_

"_**Well yeah, but the thing is I kinda saw you staring at it and I thought that maybe you wanted to ride it, but maybe you didn't want to say anything because you were afraid I wouldn't want to, so I just made things easier… I thought that I could pull through the fear and be here with you… but it's just a little too much."**_ He says apologetically and normally I'd find it cute as hell that he apologizes for something he can only be praised for. But in caught in between fear and… yeah, more fear. _**"So… is it OK if I squeeze your hand?"**_

"_**Yeah, of course. I don't want you to feel afraid, I'm here for you. It'll all be OK." **_I know it's lame to hide my fear from someone who apparently feels the same way, but I don't want Sonny to be afraid, and I want that so much that it actually overcomes my own fear. So I find the strength necessary to push through and I hold my hand out for him to grab. Hoping he'll grab it and all the fear goes away.

"_**Thanks." **_He says and holds my hand. As soon as we're holding hands I can actually feel how much power it gives me. Like a rush of blood and adrenaline that completely makes the fear go away. It's amazing. And I can only hope he feels the same way.

We continue holding hands, and as we're descending from the top I feel him begin to squeeze my hand. Thank god he started because otherwise I would have, and then he'd realize I was scared to. I want to be his rock. I want to be the one that gives him strength and makes his fears go away. Even though, it is he that is doing that to me. But I won't let him know.

_Not just yet anyway._

"_**Thanks for doing that Will. I'm sorry if I spoiled you the ride, but I really needed you to hold my hand." **_Again with the apologies. I promise that I will make him know that every single thing he does is perfect in my eyes.

"_**Sonny, stop apologizing! It's OK. No, it's beyond OK. Holding your hand at the wheel was great. To know that I can make your fear go away is the best feeling ever. If anything I have to thank you for that. It was great. Really." **_Every single word I say is true, but I would love to tell him that he also made my fear go away. But I think it's a little too late, at least for this opportunity. I will make him know. But another time, in a different situation.

"_**Will… you are just so great. I don't know how or why, but since that first time at the coffeehouse when I met you… I knew that I had to know you better, to little by little gain your affection and your trust and someday… become that special someone to you." **_I can actually feel my knees go weak at his words. God. He is, once again, perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect.

Sonny Kiriakis. You are so perfect.

"_**Sonny, this will sound crazy, and maybe even premature, but I just feel that even though we've just met two days ago… you have gain a piece of my heart, my trust and definitely my affection."**_

"_**I feel the exact same way Will. Again I don't know what it is, but somehow I know that we have so many things coming our way. Good things. That we will embrace and face with open arms. Together. I promise you now Will. I will always be by your side. No matter what."**_ And again I feel like I could faint, but faint because of the overload going on in my heart. So much affection, and love are put in his words that my heart is slowly painting itself Sonny. With every word he says he is stealing another piece of my heart.

"_**You have no idea how happy you make me. Honestly, this last two days have been some of the best of my life Sonny. And I will give it my all to make sure that this feeling never goes away. That you never go away."**_

"_**I won't Will. I promise. For whatever you need, I promise I'll be here for you." **_And with those incredibly sweet words I am dying to have our first kiss. I mean, you can't possibly say so deep emotional things without having kissed the man you're saying them to… but somehow I didn't need to have kissed Sonny to know that every word I said was true, and I know that every word he said is also true. Anyway, the thing is I want his full, ruddy and delicious looking lips on mine. I want to kiss him, I want to kiss him so bad. Now.

"_**Sonny, I… I…" **_Is all I'm able to babble out as my face inches closer to his also approaching one. God, we are seconds away of kissing! I'm going to have Sonny's lips on mine… I can't feel my legs, anymore…

"_**You…"**_

"_**I…" **_And our lips are now inches apart. I can already feel this kiss. And it hasn't even happened yet. If I don't have a heart attack afterwards, I swear to God I will be jumping up and down the fair screaming at the top of my lungs: "_We kissed! We kissed! We motherfucking kissed!"_

"**Sonny?!" **I hear a girl screaming behind me.

_Fuck._

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

"_**Sonny is that you?" **_This very timely girl calls out… ruining what would have been my first kiss with Sonny. Thanks.

"_**Abbes?" **_Sonny says, the way you sound when you want your acquaintance to know that you are surprised to see him or her. I refuse to turn around and look at her, for she would think I'm mad at her for interrupting, given, I am… but I don't want her to know.

"_**Sonny! Oh my god! I thought I recognized you. It's been so long!" **_She walks by me and throws her arms at him… he hugs her back. Explanation, please.

"_**It sure has!**_" Sonny now looks at me and his eyes widen as he realizes he hasn't introduced me.

"_**Oh god… sorry. Abes, this is Will, he's my uhmm… date." **_He says as she turns around to greet me. Slowly I see her face turning until I see it in its fullness.

"_**Did you say Will?"**_ _Oh god._

"_**Abigail?" **_It's no other than my dear cousin, Abigail Devereux. _**"Hi! Gosh… it's been ages!"**_

"_**Sure have!" **_We hug closely. _**"So… you're dating Sonny. God, look at you two dating each other. Score, right cus?" **_Abigail says with a huge grin only she can work so naturally. But then I realized that she said that "cus" part while hitting Sonny with her elbow. Did she just call Sonny her cousin.

"_**Yeah… actually I was gonna ask you this: how do you know Sonny?"**_

"_**What do you mean how do I know him… he's my cousin too."**_

"_**What?!" **__Oh god no_

"_**What do you mean "too"?" **_Sonny says, and I can almost see the gears turning in his head, and how his face turns into one of horror… almost matching mine.

"_**Well… Will's my cousin too… Didn't you know?"**_ The natural way Abigail says this almost creeps me out… I'm dating within the family, for crying out loud! _**"Oh… Oh god, no!" **_Abigail starts cracking up. _**"Guys, guys, chill. You both are related to me, but you're not related to one another!"**_

The amount of air I am finally able to release from my lungs is closely matched by that released by Sonny. _Thank you God for not letting Sonny be a blood relative. Or any kind of relative, for that matter._

"_**And how exactly is that?" **_Sonny asks

"_**Well, my mom's Will's father's sister and my dad's your mom's brother… so it's kinda like that. As you can see there's no linkage between you and Will, so relax guys." **_Abigail says, obviously holding back a laugh.

"_**That's good to know…" **_I say trying to follow Abbie's advice and relax.

"_**Well… let's forget about that. So you two are dating? That's great! You both are two of the best guys I've ever known. You are going to make the cutest couple ever."**_

"_**Ow… thanks Abbie." **_Both Sonny and me say at the same time. We look at each other for our little happenstance and smile. _The cutest couple ever. _I'm game for that.

"_**So… who's gonna begin?" **_Abigail says. The three of us start walking up to the food court and just start talking and talking and talking. We started by telling Abigail about how we just started dating two days ago, how is each of our families, what we're up to and blah blah blah. And then she starts talking about what she's been up to while living in England. And how just today she is moving back to Salem. It's going to be great having Abbie here.

* * *

"_**So we share a cousin, huh?" **_Sonny says while we hold hands, walking together as we are approaching his apartment complex. We have been talking non-stop since we dropped Abigail off at aunt Jen's, so I guess this is the last thing we'll talk about for today. (We even gave our full names: Jackson Kiriakis Johnson... such a sexy name for the sexiest guy. Jackson. Love that name. He also seemed to like my full name: William Robert Horton Brady, to me it's average, but he says is the perfect mix of cute and adorable with sexy, strong and masculine. I like my name better now as well.)

"_**I guess so." **_I say as we're staring into each other's eyes. Holding hands. Smiling sweetly. Talking with low, raspy and captivating voices. The whole nine yards when you're with the person you have a massive crush on.

I am thinking about a reply of what we were about to do back at the fair. _**"Is that a problem?"**_

"_**No… not at all. It's just that… now that Abigail is back, we are most likely to see each other at every family event there is." **_Sonny says with a tiny, but equally breath-taking grin.

"_**Yeah… and?" **_

"_**Well, it's kind of a fact that if we are to… not work out… it would be a little awkward for everyone, really. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is… let's make sure we work out." **_So damn cute. I want to hug him as tightly as possible. And I start to by putting my arms around him.

"_**I promise you. We. Will. Work." **_With each word I say I get a little closer to him. _**"We. Will. Work." **_And now all I can do is look at his mouth. I'm fixed on it.

"_**I promise you the same thing Will." **_He says excruciatingly low, moving his lips as little as possible. And I can feel him looking at my lips as well… the time is now.

We kiss.

My brain and my body have gone completely numb. With each moment that passes I can feel my entire body catch on fire… starting in my lips, lighting up my face, going from my hair to the tip of my toes. It's a wonderful way to burn. Slow, passionate, powerful. As the kiss continues, I feel my tongue moving by its self and delicately grazing Sonny's full and wet lower lip, asking for permission, to which Sonny rapidly agrees as he lets his tongue join mine in an amazingly mind-blowing sensory-overloading dance. Thanks to that kiss I can say that I finally know what it feels like to be alive. Through that kiss I started living.

Through that kiss I became his. _Completely._

As we both withdraw from our kiss to catch our breaths, I can feel the aftermath of the kiss. My face is crimson red, I'm still breathing ruggedly, I can hardly see straight, my knees are wobbling, I feel unable to form a coherent sentence and my crotch is starting to hurt due to the amount of blood that is currently rushing over there. But nothing compares to how my heart feels… it feels like it was Pinocchio's heart: a wooden heart that has never been able to beat… and thanks to an act of magic, it started to, to beat, to beat only for him… for Sonny.

"_**Wow." **_We both say as we finally catch our breaths back.

"_**Thank you for everything Will. This was the best day of my life."**_

"_**Likewise."**_

"_**So… I need to go now. Call me when you get home?"**_

"_**Of course. Bye Sonny." **_And I give him a peck in the lips. Not feeling as earth-shaking as our previous kiss, but somehow still as meaningful.

"_**Night Will." **_And he gets inside the apartment complex.

I don't know how but I make my way back to my place… the aftershock of our kiss still lingering on me. I have never in my life felt so alive, so wonderfully over-stimulated, so… so…

So hard down there.

This is without a doubt the biggest boner I've ever had. It physically hurts. Even though I got out of my jeans and am now naked down there… I still feel like it is being held down, with force. I don't know what to do but… take care of it myself. However, I don't want to. I don't want to cheapen the experience that got me here by doing that. If and when it is taken care of, it shall be no other than Sonny. Not even me. So I am just gonna have to go to sleep on my back and work through the pain. Hopefully in time, it'll come back from its standing up straight position. Hopefully.

Meanwhile, I am still thinking about our kiss. The best memory I have of my life in 20 years of the same.

_I have a feeling that in a few years time, the best memories I'll have of my life by then will all include Sonny… and this big ass erection I'm carrying right now._


	7. 7

An amazing morning only comes after an amazing night.

Because last night me and Sonny kissed. We kissed and it was amazing.

After waking up, I make my way to the bathroom and perform my regular morning ritual. Grab toothbrush, apply toothpaste, brush teeth, wash face, shave (although, I've been meaning to check out a little scruff, so let's just skip that for today and see if I –_and Sonny_- like it), floss, and the last step: check me out in the mirror.

_Wow_, somebody's looking good, if I do say so myself. I don't know exactly what's different, but there's definitely something there. I have never thought of myself as "sexy", but, if I were to see me walking by right now, I'd totally be checking me out. Wonder if it is the subtle scruff I decided to leave on a few minutes ago. Given, it makes me look a little bit more serious and virile, managing to take me out of the whole "twink look" – _besides I do work out and am packing some muscle thanks to the 25 pound arm curl I've gotten so friendly with -, _however, I'm nowhere near the "tough and hard top look" (_thanks to the blonde hair, baby blue eyes and the big ass grin on my face right now caused by the self- evaluation I'm currently putting myself through). _So bottom line is I look damn good. Almost as good as my boyfriend usually looks.

_Did I just call Sonny my boyfriend? Is it too soon? Is it wrong?_

Oh screw it! I'm not going back to the old pathetic "I'm the worst person in the world and I don't have an inch of self-esteem" Will. It took a lot from me to turn that attitude around and I'm not looking back. Sonny, whether you like it or not, I look at you as my boyfriend. And I am your boyfriend. End of the story. Now… let me call my boyfriend and tell him he's my boyfriend.

"_**Will?" **_I hear Sonny say after he picks up my call. He sounds gloriously husky, obviously because he just woke up. _**"Good morning."**_

"_**Good morning to you too. Sorry to wake you up."**_

"_**Don't. Waking up to your voice is beyond amazing." **_I can actually feel the grin on his lips.

"_**That is so sweet." **_Is all I can manage to say. And it's an understatement, Sonny is beyond sweet. I think as I start to get close to the object carefully placed on my desk. It's a teddy bear. A teddy bear I originally intended to win for Sonny back at the fair in a game of Ring-toss. Unfortunately, I wasn't successful. I was beyond disappointed at my failed attempt to get something for Sonny. He, however, said that it didn't matter at the slightest, and that the intention meant the world to him, and then he kissed me on the cheek. Nonetheless, I was still disappointed, what kind of a man is unable to get his man a teddy bear by playing Ring-toss. And that's when my heart caught on fire. I turned around and saw Sonny standing behind me, holding a small teddy bear. _"I tried the game too… I think it's rigged, but, I did manage to get a ring inside the post. So, I won this." _He stretches his arms and hands me the plushie. _"For you." _Goes without saying that my heart had burned out and my brain had turned into a big puddle of Sonny. _"Thank you." _Is all I could stupidly manage to say. _"You're very welcome." _And he pecked me in the cheek once again. _**"How can one man be so incredibly perfect?" **_I say this to myself, forgetting that I'm currently on the phone.

"_**Well… I guess you bring out the best in me, which is, not by a long shot, perfect." **_Sonny answers as he starts to giggle.

"_**What? Oh.. I-I didn't mean to… oh, just, you know what… I did, I did want to say that to you… Sonny, you are so incredibly perfect. After our date last night, with the teddy bear, and with Abigail, and how we ended our date, I just need you to know that I think you are the greatest guy ever. And also to see if you could, if we could… have dinner tonight?" **_I ask, suddenly nervous.

"_**First of all, thank you Will. For everything. And just so you know, I think you are pretty incredible yourself. There's so many things about you that, make my heart feel on fire. And regarding you're invite, I would love to have dinner with you."**_

"_**Thanks, just so you know I feel the same way, about the 'make my heart feel on fire thing'; I feel it, too. And about dinner, great. I will pick you up at 7. That OK?"**_

"_**It is. I will text you my address."**_

"_**Aren't you gonna be at the coffeehouse? It is after all Monday."**_

"_**I know, but Monday's my day-off. I work every other day of the week but Mondays." **_To not work on Monday, that's quite cool.

"_**Well, great, I will pick you and your sweet, tight ass at 7." **_Even I'm a little shocked at my boldness. Thankfully, I hear Sonny start to giggle.

"_**It's a date then. I will be expecting your sweet, tight ass at 7."**_ I love it when we start flirting, it just feels so natural.

"_**Until then," **_I don't want to let go of his voice. I just want to keep talking to him.

"_**Until then," **_He's not saying goodbye also, maybe he's feeling the same way I am?

"_**I don't want to hang up the phone." **_I confess.

"_**I don't either." **_He is feeling the same way I am. Be still my beating heart.

"_**I like hearing your voice. It's so… good to me."**_

"_**I like hearing your voice as well. It has the same effect as everything about you has on me."**_

"_**I need to go Sonny" **_I don't really, but I think I know where this is going, so let's just rush along and get there.

"_**Then you hang up the phone." **_We're there.

"_**No, you hang up."**_

"_**No, you hang up."**_

"_**I won't hang up Sonny."**_

"_**I won't hang up either Will."**_

"_**Then we'll be on the phone all day."**_

"_**It appears so."**_

"_**OK, then."**_

A few minutes of just hearing the other one breathe goes by.

"_**I can't believe we actually did that." **_Sonny says already laughing. I myself start laughing as well at our re-inaction of teenage love.

"_**Me neither, we have just got to that point of love." **_Oh god… I said "love". Damn. Damn. Tonight was the night I was gonna ask Sonny to become my official boyfriend. That's a little bit far from the "I love you" confession. But, did I say "I love you"… god, what did I say? I just remember pronouncing the word "love". Oh god, Sonny hasn't answered yet. Freaking out… freaking out…

"_**I guess we are at the point of love." **_Oh… my heart rate is back and my face stops from setting ablaze. Just that my brain is starting to become numb.

"_**I-I… I guess we are. So, I'll see you 7. Bye Sonny. Take care."**_

"_**I'll see you Will. Take care as well."**_

Did he say that with a little nervousness in his voice? Did I just make him nervous? Am I nervous? _I hope not. I seriously hope not. I think so._

OK, I'm doing it again. Freaking out over nothing. So I said love while talking to Sonny. Big whoop. Besides, it's not wrong, it was just an expression. And in any case, if Sonny got nervous it was because I got nervous. So, man up Horton.

Man up for your man.

* * *

I decided that the best way to man up is to project confidence. Summon all of the confidence I have and just… project it.

So, I'm wearing my fitted black jeans, my favorite white shirt and my leather jacket. My scruff is a little bit thicker and my hair is meticulously messy. In short, I'm looking freaking hot! I got a single red rose from a florist around the block and am securely holding it in front of me, as I begin to knock on Sonny's door. I hear the door begin to open.

"_**Hi, Will" **_Sonny opens the door and I'm dazzled by just how hot he looks. He wears the messy hair miles better than I do, he's rocking fitted blue jeans, an extremely flattering black shirt and a thousand million dollar smile. How the fuck did I get a guy like that? _**"Wow, Will… you look… amazing."**_

"_**Not nearly as good as you. You are… wow." **_I say, as I boldly scan him with my eyes.

"_**The scruff looks great on you Will. Really, really, great." **_I see him starting at my chin and my upper lip. Knew that the scruff would work.

"_**Nice that you like it. Thought you would."**_

"_**I like for sure." **_He is still staring and still smiling, and I feel the need to feel his lips on mine, desperately.

"_**Sonny, can I… can I kiss you?" **_I don't know if I should even ask, but it just seems the chivalrous way to go.

"_**I guess you can, if you beat me to it." **_And with that his lips are on mine, and it's as electric, as sweet, as sexy, as mind numbing as the first time. God, this guy's gonna be the WOMD.

As our kiss start to deepen, I feel his tongue tracing along my lower lip. And I know what he wants, so I open my mouth and let my tongue lace with his again. I start to feel the inside of his mouth, taking in his taste, his mind-blowingly amazing taste, feeling his smooth tongue, the heat coming from his mouth and listening to the soft pants that start to come from both of our mouths. This is the definition of what a real kiss should be like.

"_**Mmm… that was good, Will. Really good." **_He says as he withdraws from the kiss. His taste still lingering deep in my mouth from the probing his tongue was applying on me. This taste is something I want to have until the very day I die. And I know that no one besides him will be able to give me that. So, sorry everybody but I only want what Sonny Kiriakis has to offer.

"_**It most certainly was." **_Getting my senses back I remember I am still holding the rose I got for Sonny. _**"Here, this is for you." **_ He sees the rose I'm handing out to him and he takes it, he looks at it and begins to smile.

"_**Thank you very much Will." **_He gets the rose close to his nose and inhales the sweet aroma coming from it… or is it coming from Sonny? _**"This is very sweet Will. And it smells amazing. Or is it you?"**_

I begin to blush at his flirtation and realize he said exactly what I was thinking. This has to be a sign of something.

"_**Do you want to see which it is?" **_Two can play this game.

"_**Absolutely, yes." **_With that he puts his nose in the crook of my neck and smells. The feeling on him there is excruticiatingly torturous, I don't just want him to smell, I want him to kiss me there, lick there, suck, nip, bite. I want him to have his way with my neck. _And much, much more._

"_**I was right." **_Sonny begins to step back, but before he gets his head away from my neck, he plants a lingering peck there. A little kiss that sent shivers down my spine. Damn you Sonny, you're already getting me hard again.

"_**So, which was it?" **_I say, trying to distract myself from pumping blood to lower regions of my body.

"_**Which was what? The source of the great smell?" **_Sonny says sheepishly.

"_**No, the winner of the UEFA cup. Of course the source of the smell." **_I say, trying to get a smile on his face.

"_**You're funny Will. But I think that I'll keep it to myself for now. But, I promise, I will answer you by the end of the night." **_He says, smiling already.

"_**OK, then. Oh, by the way, I also have something I want to tell you. But I'll wait until the end of the night."**_

"_**Fine. Can't wait." **_He says, trying to hold back a smile.

"_**Alright then. I made reservations at Chez Rouge. You know it?"**_

"_**Yeah, it's the fancy restaurant in town, right? Wow, you got reservations there, in such short notice?" **_He seems surprised, but maybe he's just excited.

"_**Well, being a Horton does have his perks." **_Getting seats at Chez Rouge whenever I want would be one of them.

"_**Oh, OK then. Well, let's go." **_Sonny gets his coat from behind the door and shuts it. He takes my hand, lifts it and plants a kiss there. _**"Ready?"**_

Before I answer I walk in front of him, grab his face with my hands and plant a delicate, but certainly sweet kiss in his full delicious lips. _**"Ready."**_

My kiss affected him, I can tell by the slight redness in his cheeks, and the slow panting noise he made when I grabbed his hand again and started walking towards the restaurant. We started talking again, like we always do. Family, hobbies, work, school, everything. Everything but out of whom was the great smell coming from: the rose or me.

_Well, that, and that we've moved past the "date" stage of a relationship. We're boyfriends._


	8. 8

_A great restaurant & Sonny. What else can a guy ask for?_

"_**Are you ready to order?" **_One of the waiters finally makes his way to our table.

"_**Yes, thank you. I would like the Escolar in Béarnaise sauce, please." **_Apparently Sonny's been here before, for he barely looked at the menu. Additionally, what the hell is _Béarnaise_ sauce?

"_**I would like the Roast Chicken, please." **_I feel like the unrefined kid who always orders chicken.

"_**Would you like it with salad or a side of French fries?" **_I think the waiter picked up on the "unrefined" thing and is now guessing I'll ask for the French fries… unfortunately he's right.

"_**I'd prefer the side of fries, please." **_Damn him and his taunting little smile. Guess what, pal? No tip.

"_**OK. Your order should be ready in about 30 minutes. Excuse me." **_And with that he leaves. Now, it's just me and Sonny. Yay.

"_**So, Escolar in Béarnaise sauce, huh?" **_I say with a little smirk.

"_**Yeah, the last time I came here my dad ordered that. It was delicious so I got it for myself now." **_Sonny says, with the same coolness he always gives out.

"_**Do you think it was a mistake asking for the chicken?"**_

"_**No… if it is what you like, then, there's no mistake there. But don't worry, you can eat from my plate. Nothing would make me happier than to broaden your culinary taste." **_With that he takes a breadstick and sexily starts to bite down from the top. It goes without saying that I'm hypnotized by that action. _**"Will, are you OK?" **_He says, trying to hold down a grin while he continues to munch at the breadstick that is already at half way to disappear.

"_**I-I am… it's just that… would you mind not doing that here, please." **_I say trying to hide the fact that I'm starting to get turned on. _**"It's a little… hum… distracting."**_

"_**Oh… I'm sorry. It's just that I'm a bit hungry, so…" **_He says, unsuccessfully trying to keep a straight face.

"_**Nevermind, so… look, Sonny, even though we've just been in a couple of dates, hell, we've only known each other for three days, I just need you to know that I'm… that I'm…" **_Crap. Right there I realize I don't know exactly what to say… What do I want? To tell Sonny that I want to call him my boyfriend. The thing is: Should I say so right now?

"_**You are… Will, look, I know that everything between us has been on the fast side of things, but if you feel like maybe we should slow down…"**_

"_**NO! God, no. That's not what I… I'm sorry… uhmm… look." **_I start laughing nervously as I begin to ramble. Thankfully, Sonny also starts giggling at my act of nervousness.

"_**Well… if it's not that… then what is it? Hey, would it help you if I started out by letting you know something as well?" **_I actually feel a little relieved at that… and a little nervous about what could he possibly tell me.

"_**OK… go ahead."**_

"_**Although everything about us having just met… I feel that, I feel that I can trust you. Like, seriously trust you. And I'm not sure why, but I know that it isn't just because I'm like crazy into you and I think you are just so hot, for some reason besides those, I feel like I can rely on you, like I can open myself up to you… I'm sorry if I overstepped, or if you feel like I shouldn't have said it, but I just need you to know that." **_I'm so comfortable by his declaration that I feel like jumping up and down. Because I feel exactly the same way he does, I just need to add something to that.

"_**I'm not at all uncomfortable by that Sonny. In fact, I wanted to let you know something very similar… because I do, I do feel like you are someone I can trust in, rely on, and for some reason, I know for a fact that you are going to always be there for me. And I would like to promise you now that I will always, always be there for you." **_Always, Sonny, always for you. And I place my hand halfway towards his.

"_**I promise you the same thing Will, always there for you." **_He places his firm hand on mine, I turn my so our palms are touching and he starts to rub my hand with his thumb. And of course, there's the electricity , only one thing missing.

"_**Well, I'm so happy. But there was actually something else I wanted to ask you…"**_

"_**Ahem…"**_And of course there's the waiter with our food. Excellent timing. _Kiss bye-bye to the dollar of pity tip I was going to leave behind. _We let go of our hands and the food is placed in front of us. _**"Gentlemen, enjoy." **_And the _soon—to-be _untipped waiter leaves.

"_**Will… you were saying" **_Sonny says, almost without taking a look at his food.

"_**Uhmm… yeah, like I was saying, there's something else I would like to ask you." **_I feel the nerves starting to grow again. _Shit._

"_**Of course." **_I think Sonny is starting to grow impatient, like he knows what he's getting and doesn't want to wait a minute more. That though soothes me.

"_**I wanted to ask you… if you think that… if you'd like to… be…" **__Shit. Shit. Shit._

Sonny holds my hand again, looks at me deeply with sweet eyes and slightly smiles. The bravery's here again.

"_**Would you like to my boyfriend Sonny?" **_Oh god… I said it. God, god, god, please be on my side.

"_**I would love to be your boyfriend Will. But with one condition." **_He says, starting to smile.

"_**And what would that be?"**_

"_**That you'll be my boyfriend as well". **_We both start laughing as our grip in both hands grows, more firmly, but somehow, more deeply too.

"_**Count on that, boyfriend."**_

"_**OK… so, since we're together now. Like, for real, what does that… you know… mean?"**_ What does it mean?

"_**I think it means that we are together, just you and me, without the need for anyone else. It means that if we introduce the other to anyone we shall use the tag: My boyfriend. And it can also mean that if you ever need someone to open a jar of mayonnaise, the other's the first person you ought to call for help. Among other privileges, of course." **_I can't believe I was that witty. _Getting good, Horton._

"_**Sounds great. Every single one of those… wait… mayonnaise? What if it's a jar of pickles? Is it just mayo or can it be anything else?" **_You're good too Kiriakis.

"_**Any jar, dude, any jar."**_

"_**OK… so, what do you say we try the food out before it freezes… boyfriend." **_And there's that precious smile that got me good the first time I saw him.

"_**Sure. Boyfriend."**_

* * *

Having finished our meal (both of our dishes were great! The chicken was amazing and Sonny's overly pretentious dish was also awesome – unfortunately the quality of the food did not compensate for what the waiter's behavior – naturally, no tip. I would say next time, but I'm pretty sure that that would mean having spit on my food.

The thing is that after we left the restaurant, _yes, hand in hand, _I, like the gentlemen I am, accompanied my boyfriend to his door. Not expecting anything, I'm chivalrous like that.

"_**That was one of the best meals I've ever had. Thank you." **_Sonny says, already turning around, his back to his door.

"_**No problem at all. Besides, it's not like I cooked." **_I say, trying to make him show his amazing and oh so captivating smile.

"_**That's so not what I meant." **_He walks closer and puts his arms around my waist. _**"Sure, the food was awesome, but it so paled in comparison to the company, and the development of our meal, and what we talked during…"**_

"_**Oh, that's what you meant… well, you have nothing to be thankful for… besides, having all of this," **_I start to move my hands up and down, signalizing my body _**"and call it your boyfriend." **_I start to grin, oh yes I'm quite the comedian.

"_**In that case, thank you so much." **_He started laughing shyly and starts to close in on my mouth while still smiling _**"Thank you so so very much." **_And once again, although it feels like it has been ages, he kisses me deeply. The same mechanics as usual, but somehow it always _feels_ different. Like magic.

While we're still deeply into our kiss, he tightens his grip on my waist and start to get my fingers into his hair, tossing, turning and getting completely lost in everything that is this wonderful man. We maintain that way for what feels like hours, days, months. And nobody's complaining. I could remain like this, remain nameless, faceless, anything, as long as I can keep this connection forever. Always. _For altid._

When I'm starting to get really, really, worked up, Sonny pulls away. _What?_ _**"Hey… I know it's a little late… but uhmm… would you like to have a cup of coffee? And before you say anything this is not the typical "cup of coffee invite", this is a true cup of coffee I'm offering, since I have this new Peruvia-"**_

"_**I would love to." **_I actually don't get anything of what he said, not the reference, not the invite, not the _Peruvian _thing, but I just need to step inside his apartment. _And no, I'm no slut, I just really want to continue our making out. Nothing else… although on second thought…_

* * *

Sonny's apartment looks amazing. Quite similar to the one I had while I was working for EJ, a little bit toned down in fact. It isn't very spacious, but then again, Sonny lives alone and as an active young guy, me being one as well, know for a fact that you don't need much space… _unless there's someone else…_

As soon as I get inside, Sonny closes the door and approaches me, gives a quick but lingering kiss on the lips and walks me to his kitchenette, grabs a percolator and a can of what I can only assume is that Peruvian coffee…

I have a feeling this is going to be good.

* * *

"_**I know right! I feel completely in love with the first song I heard. The whole album is beyond this world…"**_ Sonny says, very excited about where our conversation had gone… Music!

"_**I think I know which song you're talking about… could it be 'Alone Together'?"**_

"_**Oh dude, you're so my match!" **_He lifts his hand, asking for a high-five. Since I'm completely pumped about our musical compatibility and what he said about us being a perfect match, I comply.

"_**Oh god…" **_As I lower my hand from our high-five, I catch a glimpse of my watch and notice that it's already 12 o'clock. _**"It's so late! I have school by morning! I'm so sorry but I gotta fly now." **_There's isn't a single bone in me that feels like getting out of Sonny's apartment, but I really need to get to my dorm and catch some Z's if I want to get to class.

"_**Sure. I understand. Do you mind if I drive you there? I don't want you to walk in the dark at midnight alone. Please?" **_Sonny says with so much concern it's so captivating. I feel so secure by him. Like I have my big strong boyfriend to protect me… not that I need protection. I'm butch man, I can take care of my own ass… but it's still so nice of him to worry.

"_**Sure, if that will make my boyfriend not worry. Of course. Besides, that is getting you some points of my affection." **_I say as I begin to lean in for a kiss.

"_**Like I need any more than I already have." **_He grins sweetly as he meets me halfway for our kiss. Again the kiss is so perfect, electric, appealing, magical, screw everything, I am sure as hell not breaking apart this kiss.

And Sonny's feeling the same way because he's starts to deepen the kiss, getting his tongue to open my mouth up and massaging my own tongue… so electric and even though a little messy, perfect in its own way.

Five minutes later, we're still so much into the kiss… and we make our way to the bed… the bed I eyed discretely while getting inside the apartment. I'm pretty sure that we're not getting on the bed to… _you know. _Because before we made our way over there Sonny, such a gentleman, stopped our feverish kiss and looked me in the eyes. _**"Can we move over there… not for that, please, don't think that, just because you're making my legs feel like jello and if I don't lay down, I think I'll faint."**_

"_**Sure." **_Is all I can say in my Sonny-intoxicated state.

The thing is that as soon as we hit the sack, we stop kissing. We just began staring into the others eyes, with huge grins on our lips. And we continue staring… and continue… and continue staring… deep brown on what I can only believe is crystal blue. Our own combination of color.

"_**Sonny… I don't want you to get the wrong idea… but, do you mind if I spend the night here… I don't want to break this up… Just sleep here, with you. Please?"**_

"_**You do not have to ask twice. Look, I will get you some of my clothes so you can sleep with, then I can go with you to your dorm room so you can get your stuff for school… of course, before we can have breakfast together?" **_And that would be the most amazing sleepover ever. In my _boyfriend's_ house.

"_**That plan… is like you. Perfect to me." **_I make him laugh, I love that about me. That I can make this amazing man laugh. BTW, I also love his laugh very very very much.

"_**Great! Hang on while I get you some clothes, you can go change in the bathroom. Wait for me there, I will get you the clothes. K?"**_

"_**K" **_So excited!

Sleepover at my boyfriends. Eat your heart out, single people!

"_**The clothes fit you well?" **_Sonny says already tucked in, in a grey undershirt and sweatpants. And still looking like the sexiest most handsome man ever. Damn his sexy Greek gens.

"_**Are you kidding? We have the same height and built men. I can almost see myself wearing your clothes all the time… that would be so hot. Having your scent with me everywhere I went."**_

"_**Well… my clothes are always there for you. I just hope to be given the same courtesy."**_

"_**Most certainly, you can borrow anything you want. As long as you impregnate it with your intoxicating Sonny smell."**_

"_**Count on it. So, ready to catch some sleep?" **_He lifts the duvet covers and the sheets and pats the pillow besides him.

"_**Next to you, I'll try." **_We start grinning while I get into bed. Sonny puts the sheets over me, and places a soft kiss to my lips, to my forehead and to my cheek. _**"Can we try spooning?"**_

"_**Beat to it Horton, we are so in sync." **_We sure are.

I scoot closer to his warm and perfectly shaped body, and surprise, surprise, we fit like factory made pieces together. This is so meant to be, I get it fate. I got all the signs! _Keep 'em coming._

"_**Good night, Sonny." **_I say while I place a kiss to his forehead and to his mouth. I close my eyes and my face breaks into a grin as I lay my head in the pillow I share with Sonny and I inhale all his musky, sexy, manly, Sonny-esque smell.

"_**Good night, Will." **_I hear him say as he places a sweet kiss in both my closed lids and one in my mouth. I also hear him sigh, after he inhales… he feels the same as I do.

_Meant to be anyone else?_


End file.
